1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical apparatus of the type having a patient support table with a seating surface and a mounting side and having an apparatus part, wherein the apparatus part and the patient support table are adjustable relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical examination or treatment systems of the type generally described above, the mounting side can fundamentally be any desired side of the patient support table (having optimally good accessibility), but the mounting side in many instances will be a long side of the patient support table.
In such medical apparatuses, for example, x-ray diagnostics installations or acoustic therapy apparatuses, such as lithotripters, the problem arises that the apparatus part represents an impediment when the patient wishes to mount the seating surface proceeding from the mounting side, or is to be placed on the seating surface by the medical personnel proceeding from the mounting side. This is even true when the possibility exists of lowering and horizontally adjusting the patient support table in the way disclosed by German Utility Model 93 04 457.